Amor secreto! Sasusaku! Por Rockanlover :
by Rockanlover
Summary: Sakura debe descubrir que es lo que paso con sus padre quienes formaban parte de una agencia de espias,Criada por su "Tia" Tsunade es llevaba a la de espionaje donde encontrara a Naruto un niño algo peculiar y bibaracho y Sasuke quien robara su corazon, quienes tambien quedaron huerfanos ante la misma situacion..100% sasusaku,naruhina, saino
1. Chapter 1 el comienzo

El atardecer se encontraba en su punto sobre una colina, se apreciaba a una pareja caminar con una niña en brazos, caminaban sin rumbo fijo, tal parecía que se habían perdido pero no era así, al pasar los minutos notaron una pequeña casa a la cual se dirigían, tras caminar un par de minutos más llegaron y entraron a aquella cabaña la cual era de su propiedad, caminaron a una habitación y colocaron a la niña en la cama.

-Tsunade…..crees que…-suspira-sea seguro tenerla aquí ya sabes por lo sucedido…

-no tenemos alternativa jiraiya por ahora este es el lugar más seguro para sakura, después de lo que paso es mi deber protegerla así como tú debes proteger a ese niño ….namu…naro…naruto!

-Entonces esto es un adiós tsuna?

-Solo un hasta luego jiraiya además no podemos dejar de estar en comunicación-mirando hacia la ventana-

-Eso me recuerda a que también debo asegurarme de que orochimaru protega bien a esos dos niños Uchiha

-Orochimaru es el que mas me preocupa no quiero que con el paso del tiempo haga mal las cosas ya sabes

-Cierto bueno tsunade nos escribimos-sonriendo emprende camino-

-Ahora depende de mí la vida de sakura –suspira mirando el cielo-Mebuki amiga sakura esta en buenas manos-sonriendo-

************************************12 años después******************************

En un pequeño coche viajaban a la ciudad de konoha una mujer ojos color miel y una niña de 12 años con un extraño color de cabello…rosa.

-Vaya no te ves tan animada sakura?-sonreia mientras conducia-

Escuche las palabras de mi tia tsunade, aunque no era nada para mi a si le decía pues desde pequeña ella me hizo saber que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, bueno es lo único que sabía de su muerte pues a mi tia no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre eso.

-No es que no esté animada tía, pero me siento nerviosa-sonriendo- apenas me dijiste al tipo de escuela al que asistiré y empeze con mucho nervios…ya sabes que te digas que formaras parte de una escuela de espionaje no es….no es tan facil

Asi como lo oyen ire a una escuela de espionaje obviamente para niños de mi edad, puede que suene raro pero hace unos años mi tia me confeso que se dedicaba al espionaje, trabaja para el gobierno atrapando criminales, resolviendo alguno que otro enigma y cosas por el estilo

-No es para que estés nerviosa además desde que te dije que me dedicaba al espionaje estuviste preparándote

-Si pero no es lo mismo-suspiro mirando la ciudad-y donde viviremos?

-En la escuela

-Que? Acaso no tenemos casa! Diran que somos unas pordioseras!

-Calmate-me dedica una sonrisa-como te dije trabajo en la SSK(servicio secreto de konoha , no se me ocurrio otro nombre jajaja x/3) y como regreso estare activa en misiones asi que como espia me asignan una habitación, al igual que a ti por ser estudiante

Sonrei y pase a mirar aquella escuela que se ocultaba entre un bosque ehh ahí el nombre que se le daba la aldea oculta entre las hojas, al llegar mi tía me dejo en la que seria mi habitación, entre y lo que encontré fueron tres camas, bueno dos porque al parecer una ya estaba ocupada pues había unas cuantas cosas, deposita mis cosas en una de las camas y escuche como alguien salía de una puerta la cual supuse que era del baño.

-como rayos puede ser cierto esto!-lo primero que vi fue a una niña rubia con ojos azules y algo histérica a mi parecer, que leia una revista para jóvenes…esa es mi compañera -.- -

-Hola-salude cordialmente-soy sakura

-Uuhhh?-bajando la revista-ahh hola soy Ino Yamanaka un gusto-mirando de manera suspicas-tienes una frentesota

-voltee a ver de manera casi sadica a esa rubia tonta-Que has dicho….cerda!

-Frentona!

-cerda!

Se abria la puerta de aquella habitación y dejaba ver unos hermosos ojos aperlados que miraban aquella discusión, no era nada más ni nada menos que Hinata Hyuga.

-H-hola

-Cer…..-volteo y miro a otra chica que entraba-hola

-Hinata! Ven aquí al parecer tenemos nueva compañera es una frentona se llama sakura

-Y-yo hola sakura…..-esa chica jugueteaba con sus dedos pero me parecia mas amistosa que esa ino cerda-

Al parecer ellas ya se conocían…claro el que yo fuera nueva aquí no significaba que ellas lo fueran, me platicaron que tenían dos años en esa institución que eran viejas compañeras de habitación, y que antes que estuviera yo con ellas vivía una tal karin, en fin después de mostrarme algunas áreas mis nuevas compañeras y yo salimos al pateo trasero donde había mas niños, todos entrenaban , tenían mucha practica…mucha más que yo

-Me pregunto a que equipo te asignaran

-Equipo?-pregunte crédula-aquí hay equipos?-

-C-claro sakura-chan asi se maneja el ambiente y-y las misiones

-A que equipo perteneces tu ino? Hinata?

-Yo-suspira la yamaka-estoy en el equipo 10 junto con mis dos compañeros Shikamaru y Choji

-Y-yo con Kiba-kun y Shino-kun

-Pero si yo soy nueva aquí y los equipos ya están con quien estare?

-Si no me equivoco-la rubia pega un grito-Frente de marquesina eres una suertuda! Estaras en el equipo 7

-Hay algo de bueno en eso?

En eso vi llegar un coche negro, se estaciono y mire bajar a un joven de 17 años, pelinegro, con cabello largo el cual iba atado a una cola, se giro y de la puerta del copiloto bajo un niño de la misma tez banca de su hermano, cabello y ojos negros como la noche, era muy guapo para ser tan tolo un niño de 17

-Si sakura el es tu suerte el gran sasuke uchiha, como te dijimos hace un rato karin era nuestra compañera de habitación y pertenecia al equipo 7 pero por extraña razón desaparecio

-sasuke baka!-se escucho un ruido estruendoso en todo el patio, una rubia cabellera, con una mirada zorruna se abalanzo sobre cierto uchiha pero los cálculos le fallaron callendo sobre cierta pelirosa,dejando con mirada ironica a dos pelinegro y una sonrojada y timida ojiperla

-Lo siento…-el chico quedo impresionado con aquellos orbes verdes, dedico una sonrisa pero lamentablemente la chica no le devolvió una-

-Bakaa!-le pego un puñetazo en el haciéndolo bajar de encima de ella-

Despues de aquella escena el pelinegro mayor se despedia de su hermano

-Sasuke ya sabes lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal asi que..

-Descuida itachi no soy un crio-camina dejando a naruto y a sakura

Yo soy kakashi Hatake sere tu sensei no que da mas que decir…bienvenida sakura-decia aquel hombre al solamente se le veía la mitad del rostro pues la otra mitad estaba cubierta

-Gracias kakashi-sensei-sonriendo, irónicamente en mi equipo estaba Naruto el tonto que callo sobre mi y Sasuke….el chico más guapo que había visto

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas desde que había llegado a la academia, no veía a mi tia tsunade , para mi "suerte" Ino estaba de misión con su equipo nada difícil pero como tal era misión,me diriji al patio y ahí estaba el sasuke uchiha

-Sasuke-kun …..-lo miraba de lejos era tan perfecto, era una niña de 12 años pero en verdad podía sentir algo por ese niño-

-Deja de observarme ese tiempo lo deberías ocupar para entrenar

No pude evitar sonrojarme ese chico era astuto vaya que lo era…Al dia siguiente nos tocaba entrenar en el gimnasio seria divertido al menos eso creía

-Bien muchachos hoy solo veremos habilidades y reflejos por lo cual deben hace un par de actividades

-Dattebayo! Queremos misiones kakashi-sensei! No estar en tonterías

-Naruto! Es la quinta vez en esta semana que empiezas de testarudo y como castigo deberas limpiar el estacionamiento ahora!

-QUE!-el rubio se lamento aquellas palabras que momentos atrás había articulado-

-Sasuke Sakura empiezen su entrenamiento, si regreso y no están haciendo algo acompañaran a naruto

-Hai- se esucho por parte de ambos-

Sakura se encontraba subiendo las cuerdas que dan al techo quería desarrollar fuerza en los brazos, sasuke por su parte opto por pegarle y patear el costal(o como se llame la cosa esa de los boxeadores xD)

-Es tan fuerte-miraba la pelirrosa mientras estaba a mitad de la cuerda-

Para su suerte la cuerta estaba ya vieja y apunto de reventarse,sakura hizo fuerza al subir mas, gran error la cuerda se revento

-Ahhh-se escucho el grito de sakura en aquella área, esperaba caer y romperse alguna parte del cuerpo pero no fue asi, al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de sasuke-S-sasuke-kun

-Estas bien?-preguntaba aquel joven pero sakura no respondia al estar tan cerca-sakura reacciona

-Yo e-etto-sonrojada miraba tan atentamente-

Se escucho la puerta del gimnasio abrirse, unos ojos azules posarse en esa escena, Uchiha cargando a sakura-chan, era una groseria para el

-Sasuke…Sakura que hacen?!


	2. Chapter 2: La verdad de el misterio!

-Sasuke …sakura que hacen?!

Esa voz irritante arruino el momento que teníamos sasuke y yo,Ahgg! Naruto te odio baka!

-No hacíamos nada malo el solo…solo me atrapo, las cuerdas estanban viejas y se rompieron…..

-Hpm-se esucho por parte del moreno quien aun sostenia a sakura, no paso desapercibido pues un leve sonrojo permuto en sus mejillas-

-Etto sasuke-kun puedes bajarme-dijo sonriente la pelirrosa-

-claro-el pelinegro bajo delicadamente a la ojiverde quien mantenía un leve y notorio sonrojo-

**************************Pov's Sasuke*************************************

Se veía tan linda, era como mirar y sentir a un angel tan cerca de de mi, eso de alguna manera me hacia sentir bien creo, sus hermosos ojos verdes eran tan cautivadores….Pero que rayos! No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, como le prometi a mi hermano, no descansare hasta dar con los causantes de toda la degracias de mi famila..la familia uchiha.

-Tenemos que seguir entrenando y dejarnos de tonterías

-Sasuke-kun te gustaría entrenar un rato conmigo?-sakura dedicaba una sonrisa al uchiha-

-No quiero molestias,hmp!-dijo fríamente-

-E-eh?(Inner:Molestia….Molestia! shaaa!-cabisbaja-

-Hey! Sakura-chan yo podría entrenar contigo!-alegremente naruto sonriendo-

-Ya que….

Los Dias pasaban, que días, mas bien meses el equipo 7 se postulaba como el mejor , aunque las peleas entre naruto y sasuke eran mas fuertes que otra cosa,las misiones y entrenamientos siempre salían bien, bueno a excepción de cuando naruto se ponía a labrar sobre que deberían dar mejores misiones en fin, sasuke siempre derrotaba a naruto en cualquier competencia, y le hacia saber a sakura en que debía mejorar.

-Debes tomar en cuenta mas tus reflejos o si no fallaras-decia el pelinegro-vamos demuestra que puedes

Despues de varios intentos sakura demostró que con algunas lecciones había mejorado mucho y con su "mentor" sasuke vaya que lo había logrado, se acerco y abrazo a sasuke quien su parte sasuke había recibido unas cartas de su hermano Itachi quien le hacia saber que estaba tras la pista de los que les arruinaron la vida.

La mañana era soleada sasuke leia una de las cartas en la estancia de los comedores.

-Hay…Itachi es la hora-decia para sus adentros el joven uchiha sintiendo una profunda rabia y coraje como si ese fuese el único sentimiento que habitara en el-

-Teme!-se esucho la voz del compañero mas incoherente que se pudiera tener…Naruto-Teme!

-Naruto estoy ocupado-decia serio-anda vamos a comer un poco de ramen-decia dando leve golpes en la espalda de sasuke-

-Naruto estoy ocupado-dijo recalcando sus palabras-

-Anda vamos sakura-chan no quiso acompañarme y tu…-solo sintió como era aventado hasta la barra de comida,callendo y rompiedon todo lo que estaba sobre la barra, el rubio se incorporo lo mas rápido que pudo-Oye idiota que te pasa!

-Hmp-molesto miraba a su contrincante no solo de lucha o cualquier otro entrenamiento si no también sabia que sentía algo por sakura…no es que el la quisiera pero…para el sakura no importa…. O si?-

-Ya veras lo que es bueno!-el rubio corrió y se aventó hacia su compañero a quien le quería propinar un puñetazo pero como deben saber sasuke lo evito-

-Basta naruto!-se solto de su compañero-yo no puedo perder el tiempo en cosas como ir contigo a comer ramen! O salir con sakura a dar tiernos y estúpidos paseos! Tu sabes cual es mi propósito aquí! O es que acaso tu no quieres saber quienes mataron a tus padres,los mios y los de sakura?!

Mientras sasuke articulaba esas palabras no se percato de que cierta chica llamada sakura escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta, desde los estúpidos paseos a lo que sasuke se refirió a ella hasta la muerte de los padres de naruto ,sasuke y de ella.

-Asesinaron….M-mis padres!-decia en tono alto lo cual permitio llegar a oídos de sasuke y naruto-

El azabache corrió y abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo totalmente palido sakura, la dueña de ojos verdes estaba demayada.

-Sakura!-la tomo en brazo y seguido de naruto corrieron a la enfermería-

Varios minutos después sakura reacciono lo primero que vio fue a sasuke, su sensei , naruto a su lado mirándola con ojos de cachorritoy a su tia Tsunade.

-Saku estas bien?-dijo la ojimiel-

-Por que me lo ocultaste?-empezaba a sollozar-por que no me dijiste que mis padres habían sido asesinados!?

-Sakura calmate-kakashi intento tranquilizarla pero fue en vano-

-Sensei no me pida eso, C-como es posible! Diganme quien los asesino!

-Sakura querida te contare todo pero no me interrumpas-tsunade estaba dispuesta a hablar con la verdad-

Todos los que estaban en la habitación miraban a sakura con deje de tristeza incluso sasuke quien en todo momento se mostros serio ante los hechos que estaban apunto de ocurrir.

-Bien-comenzo tsunade-El director de la agencia "El viejo sarutobi" mando a Fugaku y mikoto uchiha, Kushina y Minato namikaze,kizashi y mebuki haruno, a una misión de alto riesgo….

-Cual era esa misión?-interrumpio sakura-

-tsunade volteo a ver a sakura reprendiendola-continuando, esa misión trataba de investigar los escondites de la organización criminal Akatsuki, ellos partieron mas 7 dias después encontraron a kushina y a mebuki muertas cerca de un lago con una seña dejando en claro que fue la organización, una semanas después hallaron al resto de la misma forma, era difícil creer que ese grupo estuviera muerto ya que eran los mejores agentes de aquel año

-Noo!-sakura entro en un trance-noo noo!-lloraba y gritaba-

-Sakura calmate-tsunade trato de calmarla pero nada servia-

-Sakura-cha tranquila!-naruto hizo lo mismo pero fue en vano-

-Mis padres noo! Asi no!-lloraba queriedo salir corriendo de la enfermería mas sin embargo unos brazos níveos se apoderaron de ella-

-Sakura tranquila-decia el pelinegro mirándola tan tiernamente que se sintió tranquila y aliviada

Sakura se tranquilizo y se quedo dormida por varios horas, cuando reacciono pudo ver que sasuke se encontraba en aquella habitación,poso su mirada sobre unas maletas que estaban cerca de la puerta

-Sasuke-kun…-pregunto ella de forma inocente-

-Sakura me voy….-dijo serio-

-N-no tu no puedes irte y dejarme, ahora tu..no por favor-empezaban a brotar lagrimas de aquellos ojos-

Sasuke sintió que se le partia el corazón al ver a esa chica tan frágil, tan vulnerable de si misma que por un momento dudo en irse, pero ahora que sakura sabia la verdad el tendría que ayudarse y ayudarla a ella y como lo haría? Pues fácil dando con el lugar de la organización que le arrebato la vida de los padre de ambos.

-Por favor sasuke quédate-entre sollozos-

-No puedo, tengo un camino que seguir y estando aquí me será imposible sakura….yo deseo encontrar y exterminar a esos maldito y si me quedo aquí eso no pasara-sasuke utilizaba un semblante tan frio-

-Sasuke no…por ti es que estoy a este nivel por que tu me has dicho que jamas me rinda por ti y solo por ti-sakura queira levantarse y detenerlo pero sus piernas estaban débiles-

-Sakura aunque yo me vaya no te detengas sigue entrenando, mejora, vuélvete la mejor agente de todo el mundo del espionaje, no lo hagas por mi, ya sabes tu siempre fuiste una molestia…-Mi molestia:pensó, camino hacia la puerta tomando sus maletas-

-sasuke!-sakura se levanto y solo alcanzo a dar tres pasos, callo al suelo y miro como sasuke se posciono frente a ella-

-Escuchame bien sakura ahora tenemos 12 años-el uchiha dibujo media sonrisa-cuando tu estes lista, te pudas levantar sola y no me refiero ahora si no a que cuando seas fuerte y quieras unirte a mi búsqueda, yo regresare por ti

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos, escuchando las palabras que sasuke su sasuke-kun le decía.

-Y ya no solamente será mi búsqueda será nuestra búsqueda y seremos nosotros dos contra ellos-al termianr de decirle todo a sakura le dio un corto pero tierno beso a sakura, el primero para ella a decir verdad, se separo-gracias…..

-Sasuke-ku…-no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que un pequeño golpe en la nuca la había dominado dejándola inconciente-

Se observaba a una sakura triste pero llena de energía haciendo todo tipo de entrenamientos, a su lado a un naruto con semblante triste y cabisbajo desde que su amigo sasuke se fue todo había cambiado, el equipo estaba roto.

-Sakura-chan….. después de todo lo sucedido he tomado la propuesta de jiraiya-mirando a sakura sonrio un poco-

-Naruto-sakura detuvo su entrenamiento-me da gusto que lo haya echo, después de estos 3 meses de tristeza al fin me doy cuenta de que si podemos salir adelante, como sasuke-kun me dijo antes de irse, debo prepárame por que no quiero que la muerte de mis padres quede impune

-Asi será sakura-chan prometo que en cuanto regrese veras que estoy a un nivel muy elevado asi iremos tras esos asesinos y recuperaremos a sasuke! Deberas!-decia con esa típica sonrisa suya-

Al atardecer sakura se despedia de naruto quien emprendia viaje con Jiraiya quien se dedicaría a entrenarlo por un buen tiempo, naruto y jiraiya subieron a un auto y emprendieron su viaje, sakura solo observo como se perdia el auto entre los arboles, sintió como Tsunade estaba tras ella

-Tia tsunade-suspiro mirando el cielo-

-Si saku-chan?

-Yo quiero pedirte, que seas mi maestra-volteo a ver a la rubia- me enseñes todas tu habilidades tanto medicas como en batalla, eres de las mejores y yo quiero ser de las mejores

-Yo acepto saku pero cual es el motivo?-tsunade sabia que sakura era una chica hábil pero aun no sabia que era ese cambio que estaba viendo en ella-

-Motivo?-sonrio-no Tia no es un motivo es una promesa y un propósito yo sere el orgullo de mis padres se que donde quiera que estén, cuando vean mi cambio se sentiran bien, y asi como tu me protegiste será mi turno hacerlo contigo!

Tsunade quedo impresionada y sin mas ese dia fue el cambio que siempre había esperado en sakura y ella seria su mentora.

En una habitación de gimnasia se encontraba un pelinegro entrenando, solo dedicaba a entrenar , no tenia cabeza para otra cosa mas que para su venganza, se escucho el abrir y cerrar una puerta

-Bien sasuke-kun sigue asi como has estado durante estos tres mese estaras listo en mucho menos tiempo de lo que espero-sonreia aqul hombre-

-Orochimaru déjame solo-ante aquellas palabras orochimaru solo se limito a sonreir y abandonar la habitación,sasuke siguió en lo suyo-Este avanze va por mis padres,por esos malditos asesinos que me las pagaran y por ti sakura, por ti…


End file.
